


Always Leaving

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Daryl has to go look for Merle, again. But first he has to tell Andrea.
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 2





	Always Leaving

Always Leaving

Andrea/Daryl

Summary: Daryl has to go look for Merle, again. But first he has to tell Andrea.

‘That stupid son of a bitch! Always have to cause problems. Can’t just keep his god damn mouth shut.’ Daryl ranted to himself as he went to look for the blonde. A few of them having to go back in order to get Merle’s stupid ass. And the bag of guns that ignorant cop dropped. ‘Who the fuck drops an entire bag of guns!’ It wasn’t the fact that he had to go to the epicenter of the apocalypse to rescue his stupid ass brother. He had to tell Andrea that he was going. He had to tell her he was leaving her again. It was much different than going out for a days hunt. He knew he would be back by dark. He knew he would be cuddling with her as it got dark. He didn’t know when he was coming back. He had to find Merle. That could take a day, it could take longer. And he knew that the longer they were in the city, the better chance they have of getting bit. That’s what he had been worrying about for the last two days. Wondering whether she had been bit. Wondering if they would even radio if she had been. The thoughts just kept creeping into his mind. Almost driving him to the point of insanity. 

‘Fuck’, he muttered. She had just returned. By the grace of god she came back. She was two days late but she come back. He was almost sure they were all dead. Even had grieved for them in his own way. As fucked up as that was, it was the way he had to be now. But he didn’t want to leave the second she returned. The second he knew she was all right he had rejoiced. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to reunite with her. Hadn’t gotten to say a word to her. But he was still excited. Now, that excitement didn’t seem to mean as much to him. 

Daryl remembered the day she had left. Remembered meeting her in the woods a few hours before the sun was scheduled to be up. They had wanted their private goodbye. The way she had clutched to him. She was going to gather clothes. That was her only job for the entire trip. The clothes that the group had available to them were no longer good enough. They needed more clothes, especially for Carl and Sophia. She had planned to pick up some more blankets for the group. It was gonna be cold in a few months and they would need the extra blankets if they intended to stay in their tents. He had found her out in the woods that morning and he knew exactly where to find her in that moment. 

He found her hiding in the woods. Exactly where he had expected her to be. It was a spot they had found a week ago. It was a small grass clearing, and the only sunlight offered within the woods that they frequently hunted in. She sat with her back to him, leaning against her favorite tree. He watched her for a few moments. Her fingers played with the blades of grass by her thigh. Twirling around the long strands that hadn’t been cut in quit a long time. Her head rested back against the tree, her eyes closed and brow wrinkled. He knew her well enough to know that she made that face when she was in deep thought. Trying to figure out a problem in her head before she put the plan in action in real life. She knew. Daryl knew that she was out here because she knew he had to go. He had to go back into the center of hell. He watched her a few more moments. Watched a few stray tears fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away. Daryl kicked off the tree, making enough noise for her to know it was him and not a walker. Once he was almost on top of her, he squatted down quietly, blowing softly against the side of her face. He saw her smile and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face as he sat next to her. 

Daryl took one of her hands that was currently fidgeting in her lap and brought it to his lips. Tasting the dirt and sweat she had yet to wash off. Her hand shook slightly in his hand. The skin beneath his cold as ice. She was scared and she was frozen. And all he wanted to do was blanket her with his body and suck all the cold and fear out of her body. He nuzzled the skin between her knuckles. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against her skin. And he was sorry. He was sorry for every ass backwards thing Merle did that he had to clean up. He was sorry for every inappropriate comment he had made in her direction. And he was sorry for leaving her now. Leaving her alone to deal with whatever she had seen while in the city. 

Andrea shook her head. Covering her face with one hand and allowing the tears to fall silently. Daryl opened his arms; lifting the left up high enough for her to move closer and lay her head on his sweat covered chest. Her hand clutching at his shirt, only letting go to curl back around his. Feeling his heart beat beneath their intertwined fingers. Reminding her that he was still here. He hadn’t abandoned her. He was still standing at her side ready to take on the world. But for how long? How long until this cruel world took him away from her? How long until she had to face the reality that one day he wouldn’t come home. And she needed to convey that to him. She needed him to know how she felt about him before one of them didn’t come home. She just needed to find the right words. She swallowed hard, feeling him tighten his arms around her. “I know you have to go,” she paused, licking her dry lips and searching for the world that would make her sound poetic and not like a psychopath that had fallen in love with a man she had known for two weeks. “I would go back for Amy.” She tilted her head up, finally looking into the blue eyes she had fallen in love with. “But I’ve seen it, Daryl,” she whispered as if it were a secret.

Daryl held her tighter. Allowing her to throw a leg over her thigh. Bringing her unbelievably closer. He felt the wetness begin to accumulate on his shirt. Seeping through the thin material and onto his already damp skin. Daryl glanced down and saw the silent tears on her cheek. He slowly reached up and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Cupping her cheek, running his fingers over her soft skin before cupping her chin and tilting her head up. He needed to see her. To show her he was listening to every word she had to say. She needed that. Needed someone besides Dale to hear what her concerns were. What her fears were. He leaned down and whispered into her hair. “What have you seen?”

Andrea held her breath. Closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and allowing the tears she had been holding back to finally fall. Her body and mind were fighting. Fighting on whether to bring him closer or to push him away. Wanting to open up completely to him, but she also wanted build up her walls and never let them down. She saw things in the city and in the last few weeks that she never thought she would see. The dead that have now come back were once people. They had every day lives. They worried about bills and relationships. How could people tear each other apart? She never thought she would see that side of humanity. Never thought she would see people eaten alive in front of her. But that’s not what worried her the most. “I almost didn’t come back, Daryl,” she whispered.

The redneck hadn’t waited around to ask what had happened on their run. When he discovered Merle was missing and they were going back for him, he immediately needed to find Andrea. She needed to know before everyone else told her. He hadn’t recalled anyone saying anything about an attack. Hadn’t seen any scratches or might marks on any of them. He had a feeling it wasn’t anything that physically happened in the city. She was afraid. She was shaking in his arms and he knew it wasn’t from the cool breeze that blew off the field. Daryl nuzzled her temple. Kissing the sun burnt skin. “Tell me,” he whispered into her hair.

She took a breath. Allowing his scent to overwhelming the receptors in her brain. She was still afraid. Hell, she was down right terrified. But some how, it didn’t seem to matter any more. It was over and she was safe. She came home. Amy was fine. Daryl was fine. And she came back to them. But she wouldn’t feel safe forever. He wouldn’t be there forever. The thought ripped at her heart, forcing a groan from deep within her throat. It hurt to think about. To see former functioning human beings eating each other. “We got trapped in the building because the new guy decided to pop off rounds in the middle of a zombie herd. There wasn’t a way out. I had to smear guts all over Glenn.” She dropped her head back to his chest. Wanting to hide. “And T-Dog dropped that damn key. Merle was begging for us to come back. And none of us did.” Her chest began to tighten. Her breath coming in short gasps. She couldn’t be this person. She couldn’t just turn her back on people. “Daryl, I can’t be this person. I can’t hurt people. I can’t watch anyone else I love die.” She said between gasps. Clearly moving herself into a full panic attack. Exactly what you wanted in the middle of the woods with walkers nearby. 

Daryl pulled her into his lap; making her straddle his thighs. His sudden movement didn’t give her the option to fight him. She just curled up in his lap. She looked exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes more prominent than they were a few days ago. There were more bruises and cuts on her arms. But he was used to her looking this way. He had only known her to look tired and beaten down. What he wasn’t used to is seeing her completely defeated. Completely terrified and frozen with panic. He reached for the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Forcing her to look at his face. Grounding her back to him. “I’m coming back,” he whispered against her lips. Almost growling the words before his lips closed over hers. Feeling her moan against his lips for the first time in three days. His tongue venturing past her wet, swollen lips to taste her. Tasting the berries that she had eaten while she had been waiting for him. 

Andrea pulled away first, burying her head in neck. Feeling his hands stroking her back. Daryl was a beautiful man. The most loyal and carrying man she had ever met. She knew if he could come back to them, he would. But what if he couldn’t? She had seen what the city looked like firsthand. How the hell can she know that he was coming back this time? “You can’t promise that.” She muttered. 

He pulled her back by her shoulders, forcing her to look at his face. Holding her hard enough to leave bruises and get her attention. “I’m coming back. I always come back.”

Andrea nodded, kissing him gently. Letting her lips linger against his. Feeling a sudden change in her mood, she nipped at his bottom lip. Never letting her eyes leave his. “We’re always leaving.” she whispered. 

Daryl nuzzled her cheek. Feeling her body relax and her hips move slightly. His hands moving roughly along her back. Biting at the skin beneath her ear. “But every time we come back together it feels so fucking good.” he muttered through clenched teeth. 

Andrea moaned, feeling his teeth bite and scrape at her neck. Sending shivers throughout her body and washing the anxiety of the day away. “When do you leave?” She asked, nipping at his neck. Pulling him closer to her body and grinding her hips down harder. 

“In the morning,” he moaned. Moving his hands down to her hips. Trying to hold her in place, but wanting to let her body do what it wanted just to see what could happen. 

Andrea smirked. She loved this man. And she wanted everyone else to know that she loved the outspoken, hotheaded redneck. “I’m sleeping in your tent tonight. I want to wake up with you in the morning. Say goodbye before everyone else wakes up.”

He smiled. She had never spent the night with him. She was either gone by morning or they used their day long hunting trips for their own alone time. “And how are you going to get Dale to let you sleep outside the RV?”

Andrea sat up straight. The sparkle finally back in her eyes. Her hands running up and down his chest. He could almost see a feral look in her green hooded eyes. “I’m gonna tell him I’m sleeping with you.”

If he had been drinking anything he would have spit it out. She was the one that wanted to keep things quiet. She was the one that didn’t want everything gossiping about them. Neither one of them thought it was appropriate for the others to care about their relationship, but it was a small camp. Everyone knew everyone else’s business within a few hours. And she hadn’t wanted to freak Amy out. Andrea was the only person she had left. She didn’t want her little sister to think she was leaving her too. Daryl gripped her hips harder and nodded. “Really?” he asked with a smile. 

She nodded with a bright big smile. Moving her hands to wrap around his neck. Kissing him quickly before locking eyes with him once again. “I’m not hiding. I don’t want to. I want everyone to know that I belong to you. That no one else stands a chance.”

Daryl wouldn’t call himself a possessive man. He wouldn’t even consider himself a dominant man. But to hear her say that she belonged to him sent a large shot of adrenaline through his body. Now he wanted to possess her. To be the only man she ever thought about. To be the only man to see her fall about in pleasure. Now he was that man. Daryl pulled her hair out of the pony tail, allowing the blonde curls to fall around her shoulders. Gripping a portion of her hair into his fist, jerking hard enough to get her attention before letting her go. “That’s big talk, Princess,” he said, brushing his fingers down her neck and chest. The Georgia humidity caused her skin beneath his fingers to be wet and slick. “Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with what happened the last few days.”

She nodded. Moving his hands back to her hips. “It has everything to do with what happened. If something were to happen to you while out fetching Merle and I’m grieving; they should know why. And if something were to happen to me I would want you to be able to grieve and not be judged as well.” That is what Andrea had really been afraid of. She was afraid of losing him and not being allowed to grieve him. Her lose not being acknowledged. And she wanted to be able to sit with him at breakfast and not have every eye on her. She needed to be able to kiss him or touch him whenever they wanted without having the rest of the group judging her for it. 

Daryl nodded. He didn’t have a problem with them knowing he was with the tight ass, hot headed blonde. He was proud she had chosen him. He wanted to scream it from the tops of the trees that she was his. Wanted to shove it in Shane’s face. Now he would know he didn’t stand a chance. Daryl had been the one that wanted to come clean to the group immediately after their first hunting lesson. He wanted to be able to hold her at night and know she would be there when he woke up in the morning. “I’d love for them to know.” He leaned up and bit at her lip. Bucking his hips under hers. Forcing a moan from her lips. “Then they’d understand why you are always so tired in the mornings.”

Andrea swatted at his arm, rolling her eyes, but smirking. Grinding her hips down onto his growing erection. Knowing that tonight would be intense and mind blowing. “It would explain why your always asking me to go tracking with you.” She whispered, feeling his hands moving to squeeze her ass. Pulling her closer to him. “We never come back with anything.”

There tracking trips had started off with her learning to track a deer. She had begged him to teach her how to track when he had pointed out the hoof prints around camp. He had been serious about teaching her at first. But the first time she bent over to look at something he had pointed out to her, he didn’t give two shits about a deer. Now when they went tracking it was to get a few moments to themselves. It was difficult having sex in a camp with ten or more people at a time. Especially with how damn loud she was. He had expected her to be dominant but he hadn’t expected the level of her moans. And the more turned on she was, the louder she got. 

He moaned as he thought about those moments, bucking his hips under hers again. Hearing the gasps as she felt how hard he had become. “Wanna go tracking?”

She shook her head, glancing around before nodding back to camp. “I wanna go to your tent.”


End file.
